The Dream
by Ghost Formerly Known As Fred
Summary: The empath is shown a side of one of her teammates than she wants to see. What will happen when she confronts her teammate? A little of a sexual suggestion. RavenxNightwing


Hey guys. This is a little one-shot that I had in my mind for a while and had to rewrite but I finally put it up. So I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own this show.

* * *

><p>Raven awoke from the bed, gasping for breath as her heart pounded hard against her ribcage. Sweat coated her forehead, her body radiating a lot of heat. She threw the blankets off her body, her hand going to forehead.<p>

"What the hell was that," she asked the quiet room. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw the dark room and the two figures lying down in the bed, intertwined around each other.

"No."

She said the word in such a commanding voice that the image quickly dissolved. There was a grating laugh reverberating through her skull.

She needed to leave the room.

Raven stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet. She grabbed one of her sweaters at random and slipped it on as she grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped those on.

She looked back at her bed and once more she saw the darkened figures from her dream so closely intertwined with each other. She shook her head and walked out of the room, her feet taking her down the hall and to the elevator. Her hand pushed a button at random as she leaned against the cool metal. She closed her eyes once more as the elevator ascended floor after floor.

Images from the dream came flooding back. His room, two figures lying in his bed, his hand moving over her bare stomach, a moan from the girl, his mouth moving over neck. She recalled as his hand moved down her stomach to her thighs as he moved his mouth over the girl's. A moan was heard as his hand further explored her body.

A ding gladly brought Raven out of her stupor.

The doors opened and she walked out of the elevator and up the stairs to, she wasn't surprised one bit to know that she had unconsciously gone there, her haven: the rooftop.

She walked over to the edge and wrapped the sweater around her body a little more. It was pretty windy up there and the fact that her sweater didn't hide her bare legs didn't help much. She grabbed the hood of her sweater and pulled it on her head as she rubbed her forehead. The figures once more penetrated her mind. "No," she stated sternly once more as a heat traveled through her body that had nothing to do with her sweater. She blushed as she bit her lip. 'What the hell was that guy thinking, dreaming something like that? Why couldn't he choose to keep something like that to himself? Damn it, I'm am going to ki-'

"Pretty windy up here huh?"

Raven froze, her arms falling to her side as his voice called out to her from the doorway. A heat traveled to her face and the wind was doing nothing to cool her down.

"And I'm guessing dressing like that is doing nothing to help you." The voice sounded closer.

Raven felt as his presence stopped next to her. She felt as he grabbed her hood and pulled it down, revealing her blushing face.

"Hello Raven."

"Nightwing."

Nightwing chuckled as he smiled at her. Raven looked over at him and turned quickly away, her blush deepening. She attempted to pull her hood back up, but Nightwing just grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand back down as the other grabbed the hood and pulled it out of her other hand. He chuckled once more as he caught a glimpse of her face.

"Oh come on, my appearance can't be that bad."

Raven spared him a glance and then turned back to the lights of the city not too far away.

Nightwing was currently only in a pair of sweatpants, his hair falling limply over his sweaty forehead. She had a perfect view of his shirtless chest, even in the not so dense darkness. Overall he looked as if he was just exercising. Which she knew wasn't the truth. She couldn't get the image of those eyes, clouded with lust out of her mind now that she had seen those same eyes, clouded this time with amusement, in person.

She shook her head as Nightwing let go of her wrist. It tingled with warmth.

"So what are you doing up here," Raven asked after several minutes of a tad bit awkward silence, at least to her. Nightwing smiled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Just came to cool down you know. It was kind of hot in my room." Raven blushed, using as much of her willpower to banish those eyes from her mind. "And you?" Raven tried and failed to not recall that dream. "Same." Nightwing cocked an eyebrow but chose not to say something. "Cool."

Several more minutes of silence passed, Raven even more unsuccessful at banishing that dream from her mind. Her arms wrapped around herself as her body shook. Nightwing watched this, the smile replaced with a worried frown.

"Are you okay?"

Raven didn't answer him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and watched confused as she turned to him and took several steps back. "Rae, are you okay?" Raven shook her head, but once more didn't say anything. "Rae?" Raven began to shake even more.

"Rav-"

"How the hell can I be okay when I see your damn perverted dreams when I sleep?" Raven screamed at him, then turned an even deeper shade of red as she noticed what she had said. Her hand flew to her mouth as if willing herself to not say those words.

Nightwing stared at her for a mount before a smile slowly crossed his face. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. He slapped his forehead with his palm as he once more looked at her.

"I had a feeling you saw that," he said, the smile growing wider.

"What?"

Nightwing shook with laughter as he saw Raven clench her hands into fists, her body shaking with rage, according to the bond. She looked about ready to attack him, or even worse, send him to that dimension she had sent Changeling the week before. Despite that, he couldn't stop the amusement he felt.

"I had a feeling you saw that," he repeated.

"You meant for me to see that?" She sounded even angrier.

Nightwing smirked at her. "No, but I don't have a problem with you seeing it."

Raven blushed, opening her mouth and then closing several times, before closing it without saying a word. Nightwing took a step closer and watched as she took a step toward the door.

"So did you like what you saw?"

Raven glared at him as his words sunk in. "What do you mean? Why the hell would I like to see what you want to do with Starfire?"

Nightwing moved so fast in the next second that Raven only had time to register as he wrapped her in a tight hug and pulled her into his warm chest. She could clearly hear the smirk as he whispered in her ear, "Who said the girl was Starfire?"

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Hope you like it. Please review.<p>

And as for my story Forbidden Love, expect another chapter within the next couple of days. I promise. And no this is not like the othr promises that I say and then don't deliver. I swear to you all that I will get up it up!

~Fred :)


End file.
